snow fall
by caylado
Summary: It has been three years since Kagome returned to her world on the other side of the well, with no signs of returning. Everyone else has moved on, except Inuyasha. That is, until he meets Kaede's adopted granddaught Yuna, who happens to be a half-breed too. Will he be able to move on, or will the trouble they meet tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Acquaintances

Inuyasha sat on the fence post, watching Kaede gather herbs once again. Every since Kagome left he stayed in the village of Edo, hoping one day she would return.

"Inuyasha, am I to believe that out of everyone, ye has taken a liken to me?" Kaede never glanced up from the garden when talking to Inuysha, he always heard, even if he didn't answer.

Inuyasha leaned back, hands behind his head, looking over the field.

"No, it's to crowded at Miroku's and Sango's." They had just had their third child, and the older twins liked to pull on his ears.

"Are ye still waiting for her? It has been four years now."

"No..I gave up on that. I just hope that she's happy." Kagome had gone through the bone eater's well four years ago, and ever since then it was closed off. Not working from either side.

They sat, in silence for a little longer, the breeze giving some relief.

"Kaede-baba!" They looked, ever the hill to see a small figure waving. "Kaede-baba!" The figure broke into a light jog, still waving.

"Oh my!" Kaede stood, knocking the dirt off of her before walking forward. Inuyasha at this point decided to join, and then the scent hit him. Unknowingly, he reached for Tessaiga.

 _'Half-breed. Somewhere. Demon blood.'_ He looked around, unable to find the source. But the scent kept getting closer. He walked with Kaede, just in case. He could now make out the jogging figure, a girl, in her early twenties, her hair up in a bun. It's odd Grey color shining in the sun. She wore a simple blue kimono, with white swirls stitched in it. He couldn't make out her face to much, as it was guarded by a straw hat. She had a wrap made of fur, going from her should to her hip.

"Kaede-baba!" The figure ran to Kaede, wrapping her arms around the old woman.

"Oh, be careful child! Ye know I am an old woman!" Though Kaede was scolding, you could her how happy she was to see this woman.

"It has been so long Kaede! Almost eight years!" Inuyasha stood back while these two caught up, the smell of a half breed in the air.

"Um mm..." Inuyasha cleared his throat. After ten minutes of talking, the women had yet to say anything to him.

"Oh, Inuyasha, this be Yuna. I raised her, during the time you were pinned to the tree. She is like a daughter to me!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, eying the woman.

"You smell." He grunted, finally releazing what the scent was.

"As do you, Inuyasha-kun. However, I was raised with manners and don't draw attention to such."

Inuyasha stood back, alarmed by this young woman.

"Are you..."

"Yes," She did a little bow, more in manners, then wanting to, "I'm a half-breed. As are you, Inu? A great white dog." She looked him up and down, and now he got a look at her eyes. Grey. Grey with specks of silver, shining straight through him.

Inuyasha just shook his head, finally taking his hand off his sword.

"Come Yuna, let us start lunch, and we will talk!" Kaede bent down to pick up her basket, but Yuna scooped it up and placed it atop her head with perfect balance before Kaede could argue.

"Kaede-baba, I brought some of those sweet lemon cakes, from two towns over. I know you love those, maybe we can share them with tea while we wait on lunch?" Yuna smiled, a smile that immediately brought more sunlight to the area. "Inuyasha-kun, would you care to join us? I have plenty! For every one that my Obasaan eats, I eat four!"

Inuyasha shook his head yes, following behind the ladies as they walked and chatted.

'I've never even seen another half-breed. Naraku, but he doesn't count...' Inuyasha was stunned, but curious to see how this woman ended up in Kaede's life.

"Ah, Sango, Miroku, please join us for tea!" Kaede waved at the two, who had their children around them. "Yuna is going to tell us all about her travels!"

Yuna once again bowed, showing a grace unknown to them.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sun, please, I have brought sweets that your children will love!" Yuna turned once again, following Kaede into her hut.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who still stood stunned."

"Is she..."

"Yeah..She's a half breed, like me..." Inuyasha started moving again, waiting for the couple and their kids to go into the hut first.

Yuna had already put the kettle over the fire, and pulled out the cushions for everyone. She moved throughout the hut, remembering where everything was. No one spoke until everyone had tea and sweets.

"Well Yuna-chan, this is my wife, Sango, and our latest born, Ichi. The girls are our twins, Ayia and Mai."

"How good to meet you all! And such beautiful little girls! They say girls are made from the sweetest stuff on earth, and that the gods their selves will always favor females. Do you know what I think that means little Ayai and Mai?" The twins just shook their heads no, grins on their face waiting for the rest of the story. "I think that that means that we were made with extra sugar, and can eat as many sweet things as we want!" Yuna dished a whole lemon cake to each little girl, grinning as they giggled.

"So Yuna," Sango spoke, gently bringing up the subject," How do you know Kaede?"

"Oh, of course!" Yuna smiled, and once again her smile put everyone at ease. "I use to live about five villages over with both of my parents. My father protected the village, and no one was surprised when they fell in love. One day, when I was three, a demon attacked the village, killing my father, wounding my mother, and taking out everyone else. I made it away safe, hiding in a pile of straw in the stables. Kaede came to help heal whoever made it. I went, in search of my parents. I found my father, gone, the only thing left was his staff. My mother was dying. I held her head, and cried. Kaede, hearing, came over. All she could do was make sure my mother felt no pain." Yuna stopped at this point, the whole hut sitting in silence, tears looking like they were going to fall from her eyes. "But Kaede took me in! Gave me a second home. A couple of years ago I decided to go out, and see if there was any more of my father's tribe out in the world. But they are all gone. I'm the last." Yuna let a small smile escape, her pain hidden.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yuna-chan!" Sango reached out to the woman, her mother instincts making her want to hold this girl close to her.

"So what are you?" Everyone turned to Inuyasha, who had remained silent and unmoving the whole time. "You smell like wolf..and not"

"Well Inuyasha-kun, all I have to go on is what my mother and father told me. I am from a clan of wolf that lives high in the mountains, in the snow. We live in the cold, and actually come far from Japan."

' _That explains her scent. Snow, fresh fallen._ ' Inuyasha took his tea, glancing at her over his cup.

"Wow Yuna-chan! How far did your travels take you?" Miroku had started bouncing Ichi on his leg.

"Oh, Miroku-san, far! I made it all the way to the snowy mountains, and found where the tribe used to live. But they were gone."

Sango spoke up next, while Kaede tended to lunch. "But you would never know you had demon blood in you! If not for your hair!"

"Oh, my sorry! It is safer to travel this way." She took her hat off, and you could see them, ears. White. On the top off her head. She unwrapped the fur from her torso, revealing that it wasn't a wrap, but a tail. White once again.

She let a little grin show, "In this village is the only place I can be myself."

Inuyasha stared. He had never seen anyone so...captivating. Her ears and tail, as white as snow, and her scent. Clean, fresh fallen snow. She had the scent of the mountains mixed in.

"Come now, lunch is served!" Kaede beamed, glad that everyone had met her Yuna.

Night fell on the village, and Inuyasha rested in his tree. Slowly, the lights in the village went off. He sighed, taking in everything from today.

'I have never met another half-breed before. And she was so...graceful? No...'He couldn't place it, but her scent, he wanted to smell it. He wanted to be covered in it. Closing his eyes, he imagined her, coming to him, Kimono slowly falling from her-

WHAM! He looked around, laying on the ground. Something had knocked him out of the tree. Looking, he saw it, peaches. Someone had thrown peaches at him. Angrily he looked up, then stopped. She was there. Her laughter sounded like rain hitting wind chimes, her hair swirling around her.

"Sorry Inuyasha-kun, but you weren't paying attention. I thought it might be pay back, for you being so rude before." Yuna giggled, her basket full of peaches on her head. One arm reaching up to it, her other hand swung at her side, peaches in it. Her claws were long, but elegant, her hair now loose around her, swinging past her knees.

"I-uh." Inuyasha stood, peaches in hand. "Here" He threw them back, Yuna catching everyone.

"It is ok Inuyasha-kun, I have never met another half-breed either." Yuna walked over, sitting beside where he had fallen. Inuyasha sat beside her, taking the peach she offered. "I would probably have done the same, if Kaede-baba had not raised me with better manners." She cut her eyes at him over her peach. "Tell me Inuyasha-kun-"

"No, just Inuyasha."

"OK, Just Inuyasha. Tell me, how where you raised?" She watched him, juice from her peach dripping down her mouth before she licked it away.

"Um, in my mother's house. My father died defending her when she was pregnant with me. Her family hid me away. After she died I ran. I had to take care of myself."

"Until Lady Kikyo?"

Inuyasha stared, dumbstruck.

"Kaede was her sister, she told me all about you. When I was younger, I would sit underneath you. You were pinned to the tree. I never believed that you could have done that to someone you loved. I tried countless times to pull the arrow from your shoulder. But it wouldn't budge. I settled with talking to you. Though you never answered back." Yuna stared off, into the night sky. Inuyasha just stared at her, amazed by her yet again.

"Yuna- I... I didn't. We were tricked. And now shes gone."

"As is the Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah...she went home three years ago, and hasn't come back."

"Well...you just don't have a way with the ladies do you?" She grinned at him playfully knocking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess not." He smiled back at her. "Actually it's usually Miroku who has luck with the ladies."

"I would say he still does, three children!"

They laughed and sat in silence, watching the moon move in the sky.

"Well I am going back. I want to have breakfast going to Kaede before she wakes." Yuna gathered her basket, turning to leave. Inuyasha took her hand.

"Yuna..." His words were getting stuck in his throat.

"...Yes?"

"I'm just, I'm just happy I met another person like me...that's all." He took his hand back before he wanted to embrace her.

"Why Inuyasha, a gentleman after all!" Grinning, Yuna walked back to the village, the sun rising over the hill, giving her a heavenly glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ghosts

Yuna had been in the village for three days now. She slipped back into her routine with Kaede, as if she had never left. She would go through the village with her, helping her care for the people. She did the gardening now, giving Kaede a much needed break. She even sat with Sango during the day, where they worked on their sewing and she entertained their little girls. She had become quiet close to Ayai and Mai, and could often be seen walking with them, singing, gathering flowers, and above all smiling. Shippo had even come back from his fox exams and took to her. When he wasn't perched on her shoulder he could be found at her feet, listening to her sining or telling stories of her travels. The only one who did not make a space for her was Inuyasha.

He sat in a tree just out side of town. He had spent the morning hunting and gathering firewood for Kaede. Winter was on its way and he wanted to be sure the old woman wouldn't go hungry or cold. Sitting in the tree he had taken off his fire rat robe, leaving only the under shirt and pants on. In his daze he was playing with his necklace, remembering who could use them against him.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Yuna came walking into the tree line, her footsteps so graceful she almost seemed to be floating. "Are you afraid to talk to me? Do you think that you will forget her or that I want to take her place?" Yuna never looked up at him, simply sitting at the bottom of the tree looking to the village. "I do not want to take her place, you should know that. I would rather make a new place, one that is just mine."

Inuyasha stared at her, unable to think of what to say. Here was someone that five years ago, rather fifty five years ago, he would have given anything to meet. Yet, he couldn't get the ghosts of other women out of his mind long enough to be friends with her.

"You can tell me about her. I would love to know. She must have been some miko." Yuna looked up at him now, that kind face making him feel terrible about ignoring her. "I'm not asking you to grovel at my feet but I would like for us to be friends. After all, there are few of us out here. Come Inuyasha," She begin patting the grass beside her, "Tell me all about your Kagome-san."

Inuyasha hoped down out of the tree. Taking in her scent again as the wind switched directions bringing it right to his nose.

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I really don't. Maybe this is a trick in some way?" Inuyasha's ear perked up at that, not believing what he heard. "Does it make you feel better now that I have said what you are thinking?"

Inuyasha was unable to speak. How could this woman know what he was thinking? And who did she think she was anyway?

"Would you rather I talk?" Yuna didn't even wait for him to answer, "How about I tell you a story my mother used to tell me? At night, I would lay on my cot, my mother telling me stories that had been passed down through time. My father would be behind her, combing out her long hair and braiding it. I used to be in awe of my parent's hair. My father's was white, and so long it went passed his hips. It was as smooth as silk and as fine as a spider web. It never tangled, and would always blow in the wind, as if it weighted nothing. My mother's was even longer, going past her knees. It was smooth and shone like the moon's reflection on the lake." Yuna paused, taking deep breaths now. "He would always braid her hair. And she would always tell me a story while he did it. My favorite was the one about the moon. You see, the sun and the moon did not use to be there. They were two lovers. On earth, they had fallen in love. The sun would always bring the moon gifts, and shower her with affection. The moon would always return the love of the sun. But the moon's father did not want her to be with the moon. She was engaged to the ocean, and it would benefit him nicely. So they ran. The moon's father sent his guards after them. They ran and ran, until they made it to a cliff. The moon wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped, falling down the cliff and into the ocean. The sun reached out to catch her, but failed. He did the only thing he could do. He jumped, for what was life without his moon? So when the moon rises and sets, it is the sun, following after his lover. Never able to catch her." Yuna looked into the sky now, the sun setting, and the stars just starting to show.

"My mother would tell me stories too." Inuyasha watched Yuna's face, her eyes looking far away. "But they weren't like your mother's. She would tell me about my father. How they met. How he died. How he was a great general. She taught me to read, and write. If it wasn't for her I would know nothing."

"Now see? Opening up to me, it didn't kill you did it?" Yuna smiled at him, her smile taking his breath away."

"Well...you don't have to bring attention to it."

"I am making a trip for my Obasaan, I would love for you to join me." Yuna watched his face, juding his reaction.

"Me?"

"Well yes. Shippo is going to be going back soon, Miroku and Sango can't come, not with the children, and Kaede doesn't need to make the trip, but insists that I don't go alone. Even after traveling for eight years she doesn't want me to go alone." Yuna was braiding a small section of her hair. Her tail was wrapped around her feet. Every bit of her seemed to glow.

"Where are you goin'"

"I am going to see Jeniji. He has a garden full of special herbs. Kaede's supply is almost empty."

"I know Jeniji."

"So you'll go?"

"I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no."

Inuyasha was silent. Thinking. If he wasn't here...who would check the well?

"If she comes back you'll know. They'll send word."

Inuyasha's once again was taken back.

"How did you?"

"It is all you have done since she has been gone. Shippo told me. You goto the well every three days." Silence, silence was all that fell in between them. Birds sang the sun away, and soon crickets and frogs could be heard.

"I'll go. But only for Kaede."

"That's the only reason I asked you." Yuna looked over to him and smiled, her eyes grey pools full of understanding...and sorrow. "I'll get everything packed, and we can leave in two days. That will give me time to take a full inventory of Kaede's supplies." Getting up, she wiped the dirt off her before turning away. "Goodnight, Inuyasha-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They left for Jeniji's on a morning that was clear, but rain was in the sky. Inuyasha met Yuna outside of Kaede's hut. The old woman had packed to much for Yuna and Yuna was in the process of hiding it back in the woman's hut. Miroku and Sango came before the children woke up, the smallest one strapped to her back. Sango had small tears in her eyes. The gang hadn't split up since they started traveling.

"Sango-chan, we aren't going to be gone long! Unless adventures come in our way, we will be back within a fortnight!" Yuna came out of the hut, her pack strapped to her back with her signature smile gracing her face. Inuyasha sniffed the air, snow, and something else. ' _What was this scent surrounding her?'_

After some goodbyes that took a little to long in Inuyasha's opinion, they set off on their journey. Silence fell between the two until Yuna's singing slowly made its way between them. It was soft, but comforting. And where Inuyasha would normally snap at her to quit it, he instead listened. He was listening so well that it wasn't until she stopped singing that he noticed she was a length behind her. He watched, smelling the air, hand on his sword.

 _'There it is again, that scent. What is it?'_ Looking around he saw it. Cherry blossoms. Everywhere. They were lining what used to be a village. You could see where the huts used to stand, now only two or three stood. There was evidence of where fields used to stand and tracks on the ground that hadn't been used in years. He glanced at Yuna, her scent suddenly full of sorrow.

"Is this it?" He pointed to where the remaing huts stood.

"Yeah. You would think after almost sixty years it wouldn't bother me any more. But it does. It's the smell."

"Cherry blossoms. It's in your scent. Frozen cherry blossoms covered in snow."

"Yes. The snow is my father. Only the noble in his clan smelled like snow. The rest smelled of water, fresh and clean. The cherry blossoms is my mother. She played under them as a child, sat, talked to them." Stepping towards the nearest tree, she placed a peach. "I like to think she was reincarnated into a tree. I talk to them." Inuyasha saw a look in her eyes that he had yet to see. It wasn't sadness. Longing.

"Your family. Are they really all gone?"

"Yes. All I can do now is tie myself to the wolf clan in the mountains here. I don't know them. Kaede-babaa is the only family I've ever known after my parents." She said a silent prayer at the tree, offering the peach as a form of rememberence to her parents. She turned and walked on, Inuyasha taking a second look before following.

They had walked for a couple of more hours, the journey being shorter than it ever had been before. Not having to stop for breaks now. They smelled the air, knowing that it would only be a few more minutes before the first drops started to fall.

"Do you walk in the rain Inuyasha-kun?" Yuna stopped, rubbing her hands across her back where the pack rested.

"Keh. Rain doesn't both me. It's just water. You afraid you're gonna get sick or somethin?"

"No, but I don't know how the items in my pack will fair. I've packed more of the sweets for Jeniji-sama. I'd hate to bring him soggy cakes." Sniffing around she smelled a cave. "That way, if that is okay with you Inuyasha-kun." Without waiting for an answer, she sprinted off, jumping between trees. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin, he had never been able to travel with some one who could match him.

They jumped from tree to tree, it took no time at all for them to reach the cave and a quick whiff made it apparent that there was no living thing in the cave. Yuna place her pack far enough back that she knew the rain had no chance to reach it. She turned start a fire, laying out dried meats for dinner. Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the cave, a sudden down pour starting.

"If you stand to close Inuyasha-kun, you will get wet. And then it well smell of wet dog." She nibbled on a piece of dried meat, never looking him in the face.

Inuyasha let out a growl, but moved closer to the fire. He plopped down across from her, taking a piece of the meat she handed him.

"Tell me what it was like. Traveling with them. And hunting down Naraku." She looked towards the entrance of the cave.

Inuyasha sat, taken back. Stories of the battle of the Shikon No Tama had spread through out Japan. But no one had ever asked what it was like. Just what happened.

"It was...long. At first it was just me and Kagome. Then Shippo. Sango and Miroku came shortly after. Everyone that joined the group had hated me. Everyone but Kagome. We became friends. Actually they only gave me the time of day because of her. She could bring the good out in everyone. She was also always getting in trouble. Being kidnapped. If there was trouble, she would find it. But it was family. I had never had one before." His eyes had a sudden sparkle in them. "My best memories are sleeping under the stars with them. Sitting around the fire. Not the battle. The adventures leading up to it."

Yuna looked at him. For the first time she studied his face. He only looked to be about twenty. She herself looked like a child just turned eighteen. But his face held stories. Love. Death. It was written there on his face. More than could ever be told in one night.

"Does it comfort you to know that she is still alive?"

"Actually she hasn't even been born yet. The well took her to her time, five hundred years in the future. When she went back it closed. She couldn't come through any more. I couldn't. The time lines stopped linking. She wont be born for about five hundred years."

"The future." Yuna and Inuyasha sat, listening to the rain.

"Tell me Inuyasha-kun, tell me about it. The future. Is it wonderful?" Yuna suddenly spoke full of energy and chipper. Even if she didn't live long enough to see the future, at least she could hear about the wonders.

"Actually it was loud. And smelled bad. There is so much going on. Yokai aren't as common there either, we are almost exstinct. But I guess it had good things too. The food! I loved the food!" Inuyasha talked for the longest time, suddenly happy to be talking about something he loved to remember, food. They sat there, the rain continuing for a few more hours. The fire died, and still they talked. Laughter and the mention of ramen noodles flooded the air.

The rain had stopped, clouds still in the sky but the smell of it gone. The moon hung in the sky, reminding them how long they had been there.

"Yuna, do you need us to stay here for the night?"

"Me? Inuyasha-kun, you almost sound like you care!" She let loose her smile again and some part of Inuyasha didn't want to admit that it warmed him. "No. It will only slow us down more. We can stop for camp tomorrow. Tell me, do you run?" With that she turned to him and smirked, the moonlight hitting her grey-silver eyes. She took off in a run, her laughter bouncing off the trees.

They ran for hours, friendly insults being thrown from one to the other. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. Hand on his sword, he grabbed Yuna by her sleeves, causing her falter.

"Inuyasha-kun? What's the big deal?!" She followed his eyes, seeing that his hand was on his sword she gripped her father's staff.

"Yokai. Straight ahead."

"Do you recognize the aura?"

"They are still to far ahead. But there's more than one."

Yuna nodded her head, placing herself back to back with Inuyasha.

Ever since their battle yokai attacks had gone down. The only thing that happened now was the usual possesions. Every now and then a village might be attacked, but without the power of the Shikon No Tama it was never as bad as before.

Inuyasha tensed up, slowly beginning to recognize the auras.

"Damn it." He slowly took his hand off his sword, still keeping Yuna at his back. She followed suite, keeping her hand on the staff, but her muscles no longer gripping white. She let out a little shiver when she heard the wolf howls. "Of all people." Ever since Kagome had gone back, the only time Kouga came around was to throw insults at Inuyasha. The actual fighting had stopped. Both were to hurt over her departure to raise a weapon.

"Well, dog boy." Kouga ran, his wolfs following behind. Even without his jewel shards he was fast.

"Mangy wolf." Inuyasha's growl of indifference could be heard in his voice. Yuna stayed behind Inuyasha. She would step out when she could judge him. She sized him up, noting the wolves around him.

"A wolf!" Her surprise filed the air. Kouga heard her voice, recognizing the slight accent to it.

"A snow!" His eyes widened. He tried side stepping Inuyasha to get a look at her. All he could see was her hat, and a very elegant hand holding a staff.

"What do you want wolf?!" Inuyasha had taken one arm and used it to block Yuna. The other hung over his sword, always ready.

"I smell her behind you. Forgot about Kagome already? I knew you never loved her."

Inuyasha snarled at Kouga, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Inuyasha-kun, I don't know who your friend is, but his manners are worse than yours." Yuna slowly stepped out from behind him, still remaing close. She decided that he couldn't be to dangerous, only rude. And the sudden change in Inuyasha's aura made her angry.

"I know it, she's a wolf." Kouga stared, his tribe silent in shock. "But your tribe, the died out almost a hundred years ago!"

"Well thank you for reminding me. For a moment there I forgot the pain of being the last of my tribe. Thank you, you rude excuse for a man." Yuna held an elegance to her. Everyone took a breath in. Kouga usually did not take to well to insults.

"Just like a snow female. A heart of ice, and a voice just as sharp. Tell me, why are you with this mutt?"

"Well, Kouga-san, we have things to do. It is a very important matter and you are slowing us down." Yuna turned to leave, Inuyasha smirking at the wolf princes sudden blank expression.

"You can follow that mutt, but it isn't where you belong you know!" Kouga yelled after them, his voice carrying over the wind. "You should be with wolfes! You know you should be here! We know who you are, Yuna-hime!"

Yuna's steps paused for a moment. Turning to face the wolf prince, ever calm, she simply nodded and left.

Inuyasha, choosing to follow, let the pregnant silence build between them. Slowly the wolf auras dissapated, a sign that they were once again alone. They weren't running and jumping through the trees any more. Now they walked ahead, Yuna never glancing back.

"Yuna-ah-san? Do you want to-"

"No."

Inuyasha's feet stopped moving for one moment. She made her way further away from him. The moon shone off her, her white hair shining like the moon itself. Her foot steps as graceful as ever, making her seem as if she was floating. To Inuyasha she seemed a goddess, a being not meant to walk the earth.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, a small gasp escaping his lips. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Was Kouga right?

 _'No, I haven't forgotten Kagome. But what is it about-'_

"Yuna. Does Kaede know?"

"No." With that she turned. This was the longest silence they had ever been in. She did not sing. She did not hum. Inuyasha had never known her to be this silent, and as much as he hated to admit it, it bothered him. They were making good time now. The sun was rising, and villages were started to come into view. It would still be atleast one more day before they made it to Jeniji's village.

"It's going to get colder now. The rains have come, and now the seasons will change." Yuna still mantained her solomn face, but at least she was speaking to him now.

"Does the change of the seasons bother you?"

They were walking through one village to the next. The sights and sounds passing them by as if they weren't even there. After the battle of the Shikon No Tama no one gave Inuyasha much trouble any more.

"Things die in the winter. My peaches cannot live in the cold, and the cherry blossoms so close to my heart aren't there. But the cold, it energizes me. The snow doesn't phase me. It is as if I am of two worlds. One warm, fruitful, where the cherry blossoms bloom and fall. The other cold, harsh, but at the same time beautfiful."

Inuyasha always listened when she spoke. Her speech was beautiful. He had never heard anyone talk like her.

"Inuyasha," Yuna changed suddenly, her smile once again on her face. "Let's stop here. I love the aura of this village and I can smell the sweets from the tea house there. I would love some sweet meats, and the thought of a nice warm cup of tea makes me want to jump with joy! I will even pay, after all, a night sleeping on a fouton is better when it is going to rain again!"

Inuyasha turned to look to the north, rain clouds once again on the horizon. It was still a little early, the sun wouldn't even be setting for about two more hours. After the last batch of silence though, Inuyasha was willing to do anything to hear her talk again.

"Yeah, sweets. I guess that would be okay." Inuyasha turned in the direction of the tea house she spoke of, walking straight up to the man in charge.

"I need a room." Inuyasha, as always, had a voice dripping with anything but manners.

"And I don't rent rooms to...you."

Inuyasha stood, hand on his sword, and ready to cause trouble and make a scene.

"Oh, Senpai, please, excuse my husband, for sometimes he can be so brash!." Yuna stepped up beside Inuyasha, her smile reaching from one ear to the next. "Please, we are traveling through the nearby villages, and would like to spend some time here in your tea house, to gather ourselves."

The man in charge of the tea house stared them down. Nodding yes he walked them to a room.

"The kitchen cooks until a little after night fall, do not dwadle, for my dear wife's cooking is some of the best arouns! You will miss out on some of the best food around!" With that the man slid the door shut, Yuna leaning on Inuyasha, giggling, exactly how a new wife would.

"Husband?!" Inuyasha was going to peal her off his arm, but didn't have to.

Yuna moved to the other end of the room, placing her pack and staff against a wall.

"My feet. I would rather run bare footed through the trees than wear these sandals." She rubbed her sore feet, not answering his remark.

"Why are we even here anyway? He wasn't going to rent us a room because of what we are?" He huffed and sat crossed legged in a corner.

"Yes, what we are. Which is an unmarried couple that he knows is not related."

Inuyasha stared her down. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"When we walked in there were four couples eating, and a dinner party there. They were celebrating a wedding. The tea house two doors down had thirteen women and a few men. The women work there. He whispered to his wife that the only reason they are doing better for business than the tea house down the road is because of their high morals. He doesn't care that were are half-breeds, as long as we are not unmarried and sharing a room."

"I don't believe you."

"The house keeper is a water demon. Her aura is still in the sheets." With that Yuna turned, rummaging through her bag looking for new clothes.

"How do you know all that?" Inuyasha stepped to the bed, kneeling on the floor. Sure enough he sensed it, it was faint but it was there. When he turned up to look at Yuna again, she stood there, naked.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" He turned around so quickly that he almost fell back.

"Inuyasha-sama, you act as if you do not know of the female body? I have no shame in me, as I am a natural being. Yes I may not be as actrative as some women, but I am me, and I have my own beauty. Plus these clothes are not suited for eating." She continued to change clearly not caring that he was in the room.

Inuyasha still faced the wall, mindful to wait until she spoke to turn around. His face was red, and he swore his ears were on fire. _'What is this girls deal? And sama? When did she deicde to drop the kun?'_

"Now, my husband, let us eat!" Inuyasha turned then. Her light pink plain kimono placed in her bag. She now wore a beautiful grey kimono, a scene of a white fox adorned the back. Silver was threaded into the sleeves, and her bow was a lovely light blue color that set everything off perfectly. She had her grey hair down, floating in the air past her knees. The outfit made it seem as if her hair was silver, a shining white fire tumbling down her shoulders. Dumbfounded, Inuyasha allowed her to take his arm, and together they walked towards the main room, looking every bit the newly married couple they claimed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha, I think you're just being touchy!" Yuna was only a few steps behind the snarling hanyou. He was busy pouting, a look that was most adorable on him.

It seemed that one of the old women at the wedding ceremony in the inn last night was a lot better at playing card games than they had thought. Inuyasha didn't have much money on him and the old woman had wrestled it away from him. On top of that, she wagered a kiss. Afraid that she might actually win Inuyasha had stopped playing the game. Yuna couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the look of defeat on his eyes.

Yuna herself had actually been quiet entertained last night. She loved family gatherings and last night was a wonderful one. Inuyasha had actually sat with her once it was all over and drank some of the lightest tasting tea she had ever had. In all it was a pleasant night.

They had already walked for more than half of the day. Jineji's village should be heard by their half bred ears soon.

Yuna stopped, her eyes wider with the assault that was hitting her nose. "Inuyasha..."

"I know. I smell it." He stopped in front of her, holding the hilt of his sword by his side.

The smell of smoke and death hit their noses. Yuna dug into her sleeves, digging out the two small daggers she kept there. They slowly crept into the village.

Where at one time there stood houses and fields there now drifted ashes. This had not taken long, a demon had come through and made quick work of everything...and everyone...

Looking at each other they did a quick nod. Each took one side of the village scouting for any signs of life. Meeting up in the middle they made the sad realization that no one was left alive.

"Inuyasha, we need to find him! He should be here, but he's not I can't even smell him!" Yuna couldn't hide the distress in her voice. Jeniji wasn't anywhere. Panic was slowly gripping both of them. Inuyasha made his way to where Jeniji's hut would normally stand. It had been ransacked. You could tell the someone had tried to burn it down. They had either run out of fire or left before it was done. Either way Jeniji wasn't here. They could barely smell what was left of him. Walking to the back of the hut they found what remained of his clothes and a single finger. They didn't have to touch it to know that it was him. Inuyasha gulped and Yuna couldn't help but let one single tear escape from her eyes. Yuna turned to head into Jeniji's hut to look for anything salvageable and Inuyasha dug a tiny grave for what remained of the once tall half breed.

"Inuyasha, I want to leave now." Yuna's eyes now had a dark gaze about them that might not ever go away. Inuyasha took one last look around, noting the claw marks and the scent of barren air that accompany them. Taking in one last huff at the now dead village they trudged on.

It wasn't until they had walked the remainder of the day that they realized that they had turned in the wrong direction. They were now headed in the direction of the mountain wolves. And while Inuyasha didn't want to see Koga, he knew that something inside of Yuna had died while discovering what was left of the village. She hadn't spoken at all since then. Her eyes did not shine, her voice didn't sing, and her spirit had died. Inuyasha thought for sure that a good nights rest would be helpful to her. While he didn't want to spend anytime with Koga he knew that what Yuna needed was a warm place to sleep where she would know she was safe.

In all his pondering he hadn't noticed that Yuna had stopped walking. The smell of salty tears hit him hard. Turning, he saw her crouched down, her hand holding a small wrapped package. Her tears were falling from her eyes in a pain that tore at his heart. He walked towards her small frame that was wrecked with sobs. Turning the package over in her hands her found holding a small pestle and mortar. The white pieces had lovely blossoms painted on them. They were slightly black on one side from the fire. Sighing, he wrapped them back up and placed them in a side pocket. Her body was shaking from tears, making her unable to move. Silently he held her while she cried. Once she was done sleep took over her. Picking her up with the smallest movements he carried her to the wolf's den.

Koga smelled Inuyasha's scent coming in on the air. He smelled rain as well. And death. Rising from his makeshift fur covered bed he stepped towards the front of the cave.

' _Well, if it isn't dog breath bringing me my princess.'_ His smile faded from his lips once he saw that Yuna was asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

"Koga." He looked at Koga, the air of seriousness on his face. Koga simply nodded and turned. Inuyasha followed to the back of the cave. He laid her down, taking his fire rat off covering her sleeping form with it.

"Koga, we need to talk." Together they turned to sit by the fire, Inuyasha telling Koga every detail he could remember.

 _There she was. Her mother sat under the cherry blossom trees in the garden. Yuna sat playing with a wooden horse only about two feet away from her. Behind her mother Yuna's father appeared, out of a shimmering white dust. Yuna loved when her father did that, it looked like snow glittering out of no where._

 _"Okaachan!" Yuna, laughing, ran over towards her mother._

 _They stabbed her mother from behind. A scream escaped her._

She awoke with a start, a bead of sweat making its way down her head and slowly beading down her chest. Her breathing started to slow down now, the buzzing in her head slowly dying as a realization hit her. She was in a cave. She could hear Inuyasha and Koga's voice.

"The place reeked of demons. A whole lot of them. I couldn't place the scent though, it isn't a demon I've come across before. They took out everything." Inuyasha was standing, leaning on the side of the cave looking across from Koga. The fire light playing games with their shadows on the cave walls.

"It's not the first place. Three more villages have been destroyed, all had no one left. An orphanage stood in one, it used to any way." Koga took a swig from his water pouch. "Any one that goes through after talks about the same claw marks you saw. I wonder who would just destroy..."

"They killed innocent people. Jeniji is dead now and all he ever did was help people. I'll find them."

"Do you think they could be the same people from Yuna's village?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there then. I was attached to the tree still. She is still young. That happened sixty maybe seventy years ago. There's nothing left of the village. No scent. No buildings."

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Yuna stood up on wobbly legs going towards the fire. Inuyasha closed the distance between them quickly. He walked her to the fire and handed her some of the meat that they had just finished cooking.

"Yuna-hime, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up. Thought I'd have to go over there and wake you up myself." Koga winked at her, and Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"Do you think it was the same? Could they really still be alive? All those people...and Jeniji..."

"I don't know Yuna. I'll find them even if they aren't." Inuyasha stared at her small figure curled into his side. In a small instance she had worked up more feelings from him.

"On the other hand Yuna-hime, you could stay with me. I'll keep you safe." Koga stood, arrogance radiating off of him.

"That is sweet of you Koga-san, but I feel safe, right here." Yuna smile and Inuyasha gulped.

 _'What does she mean by that?'_

"You know, technically little princess you should be with me. You are the last of your kind. Royalty too. Technically we are already betrothed."

Silence. The cave was silent. The only sound was Inuyasha's sudden intake of breath.

"That's awfully sweet of you Koga-san," Inuyasha let out a swift breath.

 _'She's going to let him down easy.'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but let a smirk play across his face.

"And technically you are right."

 _'What the?!'_

"And that is my favorite kind of right."Koga grinned. Inuyasha looked like he was going to fly across the room and ruin the face of the grinning wolf prince. "But I have no interest in becoming another trophy for you, Koga-san. I am sorry but I must decline."

"What?!" Koga looked as if he had been slapped and Inuyasha wondered if for a moment he had flown across the room.

"Plus, I don't fare well in caves and yours smells of wet dog." Turning on her heels she gathered her things and walked out.

"Keh..there's one thing about that girl, and remember it Koga, she says what she thinks, as polite as she can. It would take more than your stupid smile to win her over."

"Heh...She's a princess, that's far to go for you dog breath. She deserves to be with someone just as good as her...Consider the hunt started." Koga and Inuyasha stared at each other. Inuyasha turned to follow Yuna, out into the dark moonless night before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for going so long without an update! Life happened, and i got behind! But I plan on loading at least four more chapters in the next two days, enjoy!

Chapter 5

The side track to the wolf's den had cost them half a day. Inuyasha had set a path that would take them around the village that once housed the tall half demon. They were looking at three extra days of travel, four tops. Yuna was not moving as brisk as before. Their races through the trees where laughter had once filled the air was now replaced with silent walks accompanied by the occasional sigh. The death had broken some part of Yuna that Inuyasha silently begged to fix.

"So, uh, Yuna. What Koga was talking about..."

"I have no desire to be with that wolf. As a princess I should be betrothed to someone of royal blood. But there is no one in my family around to enforce such a thing. Plus I already have my eyes on a lord."

"Oh...Hn. Don't know why you mentioned that last part, like I care any way." Inuyasha forced a face of stone to hide his disappointment.

' _Oh, Inuyasha, is it always the fate of the woman who love you, to attempt to follow in the footsteps of the one before?'_

Yuna stared up at the sky. The night was setting in and a chill was in the air. The seasons were changing and soon snow would move in.

"Inuyasha, look. The moon is rising. It will be a new moon in two days."

' _New? Moon?'_ Inuyasha stopped moving. Two days would not be enough to make it to the village now called Edo. True, demon attacks had long since died down after Naraku, but he did not feel comfortable being human in the middle of no where.

"We should move fast Yuna."

"Faster? Even sprinting we wouldn't make it for three days. It would take a miracle to get there faster!"

"Well quit yapping and move then!" Inuyasha stomped forward through the trees leaving broken twigs and upturned roots in his steps.

"Inuyasha, you do not have to be so rude! You cannot simply act like a child!" Yuna called after him with her hand on her hips. "Tell me, is it you're night? Oh, it is, it's your human night! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned so abruptly that Yuna crashed in his chest. She let out a sudden breath of air, her head spun for a minute. She felt as if she had hit a brick wall.

"I just...I don't like being out in the open on nights with a new moon."

Yuna shifted, standing on one foot. Of course she knew that Inuyasha's human night was coming, after all she had sensed his smell dimming. His hair was a little duller. Now that she thought of it she could see his claws getting duller.

"Inuyasha, let simply head into the woods. We will go deeper than before, further from the road, and it will be ok. We will find a cave for the next night. I will be with you!" Yuna was serious in her talk, after all she had human nights as well.

"keh...Whatever."

They steered deeper in to the woods, off the beaten path. Yuna danced in the moonlight, almost back to her normal self. Inuyasha watched her with a soft sigh. She was putting on an act and he knew it.

They were actually doing great on time. Though they had really gone to far out of the way. At a minimal it would take three day before they would be close to the village. Inuyasha wanted to be back at the village soon. He hadn't been out of the village on a human night since they fought Naraku. He always had Sango and Miroku there.

"Yuna, I've been meaning to ask you, you have a tail."

"Why yes I do. That's very observant of you, I'm proud." Yuna twirled in the trees, letting giggles fall. Inuyasha was walking on the ground below all of the trees that she was spinning through.

"Well, why? As a half-breed you shouldn't show strong physical signs. Ears maybe. Claws. Clear eyes. But not anything as strong that would point to a demon form."

Yuna stopped her twirling and sat on a limb. She wrapped her legs around it and threw herself backwards. She was hanging from the tree, her legs locked around the branches, with her face in Inuyasha's.

"I'm not a half-breed. I'm more. My mother, she was a half-breed and my father was a full blood. I am three fourths. If I mated a full blood, and my line continued to do such, the human part would be almost extinct."

"What does that mean then? Do you change?"

"In both ways yes. I have a full true form. I also turn into a human one night every six months. A full moon."

Inuyasha stopped when she swung down in front of him. He couldn't deny it. The way her hair spilled down like a moonlight waterfall. Her eyes staring at him like a full moon. Her simple kimono pulling at her chest. He let out a growl of frustration. He couldn't decide if he was frustrated because she only experienced a human night twice a year or if it was because she looked absolutely stunning.

 _'So that's how it is. She's looking for a demon.'_

"Well it's not like you don't have demons throwing their selves at your feet."

"Inuyasha, you are quiet funny."

She swung herself up right again, dashing off through the trees.

They walked on through the next day. Not stopping. Inuyasha wanted to be as close to Edo as he could. They were making good time but Yuna wanted to fly through the trees while Inuyasha wanted to sulk on the forest floor. He always watched her, though he'd never let her know that. Her small, fragile form sailed from tree to tree. Her petite fingers grabbing branches and swinging from them. How someone so small could make such a big difference to him blew his mind. All he could imagine was her tiny body curled up next to him. And nothing bothered him as much as that. What about Kagome? He had loved her. She was his first true friend. Kagome may have thought he loved Kikyo, but Kikyo wanted to change him. Inuyasha realized that after Kagome. And because of Kagome he had been able to accept himself.

Yuna was going through the trees so fast it was all one big green blur to her. She was trying to keep her distance from Inuyasha. She could sense that he was upset, over what she had some thoughts. She know she was attracted to Inuyasha. She didn't have to be ashamed of it though. She had not lost a love merely three or so years ago.

"Inuyasha, let's rest. We've been going for two days. I need to bathe and we could both use a good meal." Yuna stopped directly above Inuyasha's head.

"Maybe if you weren't flipping through the trees you wouldn't be so tired. This isn't a show you know." Inuyasha was tired. He was hungry. And he did smell less the beautiful. But he didn't want to waste any time.

"We won't stop close to any villages. No one will know we are there. And then tomorrow night when you turn I will stay awake guarding you." Inuyasha moved his face out of Yuna's sight. His pride not letting him take the help.

"I don't need your help."

"I didn't ask Inuyasha. I'll watch after you on your nights. You can watch after me. We won't be lonely on those nights."

Inuyasha stared. Lonely? How could this small mass of laughter and love ever know the loneliness that he had. He began to argue with her, that she knew nothing of being lonely, when he saw her eyes. There. In her swirling gray, silver eyes was a speck. It tore at his heart. Yes, she had known loneliness as well.

"Keh..." He grumbled and headed to a nearby cave. He quickly sniffed around reassuring himself that no other living thing had occupied the cave for a well. He walked in and in his usual attitude, slumped against the wall.

Yuna on the other hand was so excited to be off her feet that she jumped to the cave entrance in one leap. After sniffing and agreeing with Inuyasha that there was nothing else here she went to a nearby stream. Inuyasha got up from his side of the cave and began gathering fire wood. By the time Yuna had caught eight fish he had a roaring fire. The sun was starting to go down. Inuyasha looked at the moon, nervous. He could feel it. His demon side slipping away.

"Inuyasha. I am not going to eat all of the fish by myself. I will be offended if you do not eat it." Yuna sat, her legs tucked under her, her back straight, and her head turned away from him as it he had already offended her.

Inuyasha grabbed four fish, stripped them of the sticks they were roasting on, and ate them all in two bites. He tossed the sticks back into the fire just as the sun went down.

In a matter of seconds his demon side disappeared. His claws turned dull, his hair from black to silver, his golden eyes to a deep brown, and his dog ears replaced by human ears.

He faced Yuna daring her to say something. All she did was nod and go about cleaning up their dinner. Once the fish scales were cleared out of the cave she put on an extra log.

"Inuyasha, I'm going back to that stream to get a bath. Just yell if you need me." She dug around her pack to find a clean night yukata before turning back to the now human male. "Oh, and Inuyasha? I like both looks." With that she turned and leap from the cave entrance.

Inuyasha stared at the cave opening that she had just gracefully jumped from. Both? The only person to ever like both was Kagome. In fact, few people had seen his human side. He could probably count how many had seen him on one hand. And here he was letting someone he had known for maybe a month see this side of him.

Of course, he had no choice. Traveling while turning always led to one night where you had to hide for your own safety. And he didn't need her help. He had defended himself since he was five. Turning human on those nights and living until the morning. If five year old him didn't need her help, then he did not either. Still. It might be nice to have someone to share these nights with. He pictured her hair, turned black and still tumbling down her back. What would she look like without her gray eyes? What color would they turn? And what about her tail?! He could understand why people always wanted to touch his ears. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her tail. He could picture it. She'd slowly turn around with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her lips would open, just slightly. She would let out a moan that would fill his ears and just as her legs gave out from the anticipation he would catch her. His name would slip from her still parted, pink lips. ' _Inuyasha.'_

"Inuyasha!" All he could do was hold his breath as a bloody clawed hand came towards his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuna jumped from the cave to go back to the cold stream where she caught all of their dinner. This was the first time they had really separated since the start of their journey. It made her uncomfortable that she was leaving a now human Inuyasha in a cave by himself. She had to get the sweat from the travels off of her and he didn't seem in the best of moods to try and talk him into at least sitting near the river. She understood though. Her human nights were always painful. She didn't fit in as a demon and she didn't as a human. At least Inuyasha looked normal. He could walk into any village around here and he would blend right in. She ran on both nights.

Sighing, she slipped off her dirty traveling clothes and gave them a thorough rinsing. She sat them on a near by rock. The air tonight would make sure they would be ready to be packed up tomorrow. She shook her hair out before stepping into the cool stream. True, temperatures did not affect her like it did humans, but she couldn't help but feel excitement at the thought of being cold again. The cold, that's where she thrived. Taking deep breaths she slowly urged the feeling in her fingers forward. Yes she had been almost right when she told him that her mother was a half breed. It was only a little off from the truth. After all she was a half-breed, from an elemental.

Her mother could control water. Yuna remembered her mother sitting under the trees and pulling water from a nearby well to feed them. She could even remember the trees giving off a slight sigh, as if saying thank you. Yuna had been the best of both worlds. She inherited her mother's elemental control and her father's demon side. Together they made ice.

Yuna guided her fingers over the surface of the water. Slowly little ripples appeared and she pulled the water around her into the air and made it fall on her. Diving under she moved the current to carry her. She continued on and on, even after she was her time she almost missed the smell that was now in the air.

She turned stiff. Dirt, blood, and a scent she recognized. ' _Ogres.'_ She leapt out of the stream and wrapped her yukata around her. She grabbed her clothes that were still drying and raced to the cave.

"Inuyasha." She stood outside the cave,not wanted to make to much noise but knowing that they were in there. She slowly crept forward. And then she found him.

The Ogre was around a curve in the cave. It turns out they had both been wrong and the Ogre had been sleeping in the cave for the past two days. Smelling any demon blood it stayed hidden. It wasn't until the smell of a human left unguarded entered its nose that he began to come out of his hiding place.

Yuna took deep breathes, she was not afraid. An ogre? How small in comparison with, well, everything. What made her nervous was Inuyasha. He was so deep in thought about something that he didn't notice the Ogre making it's way to him. In one bound Yuna made it from the cave entrance to behind the ogre that was almost in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She called from behind the ogre. She took her clawed hand and forced her way through the Ogre's rib cage. She felt bones break and organs give under her fingers. She tore straight through in a swift motion with her fist. Once she was satisfied that she ripped through his stomach, she brought her other hand through his chest. She took both fists and pulled away from each other, ripping the Ogre in two.

Inuyasha stared at the clawed, bloody hand in front of him. After hearing his name he looked and saw an Ogre standing over him with two hands through his body. He cringed as he watched Yuna tear the Ogre apart. He began to blink rapidly when the blood from the Ogre poured on his face. He watched as a tiny Yuna ran forward. He thought he was covered in blood until he saw her. Her once silver shining hair was tainted red, half of her face covered in blood, while almost her whole front was stained. She wasn't even breathing hard from ripping apart the Ogre. Instead she did the only thing she wanted to do.

She grabbed Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. She brought him into the corner of her neck, nuzzling his now human ear in the process. Inuyasha kept his hands by his side, unsure of how to act.

"Inuyasha! What were you doing? What was so important that you couldn't stop thinking long enough to call me? You know ogre's love humans! I smelled it from the stream and was afraid I would be to late! Inuyasha, you have to be more careful!"

On and on she carried on, starting in a fit and ending in tears. The whole time Inuyasha sat there, letting her worry over him. His nose was filled with her scent. Even as a human he could smell her as if he was still a demon. He began to nuzzle back, not wanting the smell of her salty tears to ruin her scent. He turned abruptly and watched her. Her could tell she was talking but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He did the only thing he felt he could do. He forced his lips on hers. Immediately she went quiet and limp in his hands. Afraid that he had done something wrong he began to pull away before she started to kiss him back. Their lips fighting each other. Feeling brave he begged her lips to let his tongue pass. She let his tongue through with a soft moan that he would have heard if he still had his demon hearing.

Unable to bring herself away from him she let his tongue roam her mouth. She couldn't get close enough to him. She pressed her body near him, wanting to become one. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart. Her eyes were glassed over and his shone brighter than they had in the past couple of days.

"Um...I will be back. I need to..blood." Yuna turned and walked out of the cave. Taking slower steps than she had before she reached the river and dove back in. She washed all of the blood off of her before touching her lips.

' _How interesting...'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip. Both thinking about the kiss they shared but neither wanting to bring it up. For Yuna she was still in disbelief. For Inuyasha he was sure she was regretting. A half breed when she could have a full? Who would make that decision? She still flew in the trees. Inuyasha walked on the ground kicking stones. How was this girl a wolf demon when all she wanted to do was fly through the trees? He mused everything about her to himself, grinning, but keeping his head where she couldn't see him.

Yuna had stayed awake all night like she promised she would. She wasn't tired, she required very little sleep. She wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. She kept mindlessly touching her lips on their journey. Could Inuyasha finally started feeling what she was? Silently she kept glancing in his direction.

In the trees she could see far ahead of them, whenever she wasn't looking at Inuyasha any way. All she could see for miles and miles were tree tops, birds, the blue sky, and smoke?

She stopped so suddenly she had to dig her claws in the tree to keep from falling. Yes, there it was, smoke. Clouds and clouds of black smoke rising from the tree tops.

"Inuyasha!"

Her sudden scream caused him to bound up the trees to get beside her. He noticed that she was physically fine. He took a second to sniff her, and sensing no sickness or physical ailments he looked at her face. Once he saw her staring intently ahead he followed her eyes. That's when he saw it. Smoke. Tons of smoke. Straight ahead. In guessing he would say maybe a days journey from Edo. Could it be the same people that killed Jiniji? Or Yuna's parents?

"Let's go." Keeping his voice steady he jumped down and broke out in a run. Yuna followed suit in the treetops. They reached the village in a few minutes.

"DEMONS!"

"RUN!"

"THEY CAME TO FINISH THE WORK OF THE OTHERS!"

All around Inuyasha and Yuna villagers gathered. Children, men, women, they all looked battered and bruised. The smell of blood, death, and fire was so strong Yuna and Inuyasha had to cover the noses.

"Wait!" Yuna stepped forward, her hands out in front of her to fend off any attackers. "We didn't come to finish anything! We were traveling to our home when we saw the smoke! We want to help!"

The villagers stood with their rakes ready, not buying anything she was saying.

"I'd take a step back if I were you." Inuyasha stepped forward, hands on his hips, one resting on his sword.

"It's Inuyasha!"

"He defeated Naraku!"

"Where is the Miko of the Shikon No Tama?"

Inuyasha held his stance daring anyone to come forward.

"We just want to help." Yuna came from behind Inuyasha with her hands still in front of her. "Let us help!"

A small man with a bald head stepped forward. While sniffing at his scent Inuyasha guessed him to be no older than thirty, he had an air about him. He seemed to old for this young body.

"I remember you Inuyasha. You came through here almost ten years ago. You and a priestess in strange clothes."

Inuyasha grumbled, hating Kagome being brought up in front of Yuna.

"Keh...and?"

"You are good. And this girl that is with you now. She is not the priestess. But still, she seems...nice." He turned to the villagers. "They are welcomed here," turning back to the demons he started walking away, "Follow me."

They followed the small man walking passed several homes that were recovering from fire or being ripped to shreds. Inuyasha maintained his always stick straight posture. Yuna kept glancing around, smoke in her nose, tears on her eyes, and a familiar aura in the air.

"The demons came late last night. They did not speak. They only went to work tearing everyone apart. The people that you see alive now were returning from a traveling and work post four villages over. Out of the hundred of people that used to live here we are down to the last twenty or so. They slaughtered everyone. Even the children that were here."

Yuna stopped. The tears that were threatening to fall now cascading down her cheeks causing wet stain on her yukata and puddles on the ground. Inuyasha turned and wrapped her in the sleeves against his chest, covering her face and burying her body against his in a protective stance. He glared at the man, wishing he hadn't said anything while at the same time wanting to learn more.

"Your mate cries for our dead, Inuyasha, but we have not had the time to do so. Only three families are left. Mine is gone as well. We have no food or shelter, no hope, no will to live."

"Come with us." Inuyasha was surprised at his voice. It had no falter in it though he was breaking on the inside from Yuna's sadness. "Our home is a half a day journey from here. Join with our village, they will get the care they need from the healer and we provide the meat. There is plenty."

The small mad nodded his head and went to inform everyone of what was happening. Inuyasha turned Yuna away from everything, walking her to the edge of the village. He wanted her to be rid of the scents,but stay close enough in case.

"That was...very..nice..of you." Yuna's voice broke through with sobs. She was hurting and he was powerless.

"Keh, I just knew what you wanted to say." He pulled away from her to look her in the eye. He kissed the top of her forehead. He wasn't sure why but it was a comfort to him as well as her. After giving her a few minutes to gather her composure he looked her in the eyes. "I have to help them get things together, do you want to wait here?" He brushed hair out of her eyes.

"No, I want to help. The aura here, it is familiar, and I have felt it before. I have to help the people that are left alive. That is what I should have done when it was my village."

He nodded, noticing that she had sensed the same thing. "I'm going to help them gather the remaining live stock."

"I want to help with the children that are left." In one bound Yuna left him there, her tail bouncing in her step blowing her cover of fake happiness, her hair swaying with each step, and her heart so heavy he didn't think she could carry it alone any more.

It took only an hour to pack what was left. Most of the cattle had been killed along with everyone else. They had already buried their dead. Only six children were left. Inuyasha pulled on the reins for the two bulls that were coming. They were the only ones left alive, beside a horse that he had to end the life of, for it was in to much pain. The children clung to Yuna, their mothers and fathers happy for a few moments of peace.

Inuyasha was in the lead, the men of the village carry the heavier objects and pulling carts full of the few possessions left. The women followed behind, their hands full of clothes, dishes, and the food that was left alone. Yuna brought up the rear with the children attached to her. Her solemn expression matching theirs.

It didn't take long to reach Edo. The sun only had about an hours worth of light, but everyone could still clearly see the body of Inuyasha followed by strangers. By the time they reached the middle of the town Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and the headman of the village met him there.

"Inuyasha, our fabled protector. It seems you have brought guests." The headman waited for Inuyasha to explain himself.

Inuyasha waited until everyone that he had brought with him had made it beside him. Yuna cut through the crowd, the children clinging to her, taking a stance beside him.

"Masao, these people come from a village three villages over. They were attacked last night." Inuyasha waited letting the crowd take this in. "What you see before you is all that remains. People were slaughtered and cattle devoured. Their homes were burned down. These people are the only ones alive. They need help. I offered them our village." Inuyasha and Yuna both stared the headman down, daring him to say other wise.

Of course Masao would never say anything to go against Inuyasha. Inuyasha had saved them all by fighting Naraku, brought them a monk and a demon slayer, protected the whole village, and didn't ever mention that the land they resided on was technically his by birth right.

"Inuyasha, we would never turn down others! We will take them in! Quick, if you have rooms to spare, take them in! You will be rewarded with extra food! We will start on their houses tomorrow, for tonight, we feast and allow them to mourn their dead!" Masao's arms raised high as he instructed the villagers on how to take care of the new arrivals. The children refused to be taken away from Yuna, so she assured them she would see them all to their temporary new homes. Glancing at Inuyasha, he nodded, not sure why she wanted her approval.

Inuyasha let the men take their cattle back and locked eyes with Miruko and Sango. They guided him to their house that was quiet for the time being. Their children were sleeping, unaware that they now had at least twenty extra neighbors. Inuyasha and Miruko had taken seats in the main room, Sango getting the tea and finishing the supper.

"But it wasn't just that village. Jiniji's village had been attacked as well and had the same remaining aura to it. It's still lingering in Yuna's old village." Inuyasha sat, legs crossed, arms together, resting against the wall.

"Jinijis..is he?" Miruko didn't have to wait for a response, the look on his face giving him his answer.

"Don't mention it around Yuna. She is taking it hard."

"Speaking of Yuna. You two seem to have gotten close." Miruko watched Inuyasha's facial expressions.

"This isn't the time monk. We talked. We're alike, and not."

"Hmm?"

"She's three fourths demon. If she mated with a full blood her children would have almost no human blood."

"Ah, so why would she want a half breed when she could have a full blood?"

Inuyasha stared at the monk, a growl working it's way up.

"Inuyasha, why have someone so stubborn when any of these ladies would throw their selves at you?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He guess he understood. He wasn't given much time to ponder as the subject of their discussion walked through the door. Before she even moved the bamboo mat he smelled her. His sharp looks towards Miruko was the nicest way to tell the monk to shut up.

"Inuyasha? I..I don't have any place to stay tonight. Kaede-babaa's hut is full of people needing help"

Inuyasha's heart felt like it was painfully being twisted.

"Why Yuna-san, you both are welcomed to stay here." Miruko didn't look away from his wife as she entered the room with a pot full of stew. The moon light behind Yuna giving her a halo. Sango and Miruko both sat down, Sango patting the seat cushion near her and in between Inuyasha for Yuna to sit. Without changing her mood she sat, numbly taking a bowl and some chopsticks.

"Inuyasha does not have his own home Yuna-san. He stated he never needed one. He spends nights here, with Kaede, or in the great tree." Miruko began slurping his soup.

"We have an extra room for now anyway, at least until our youngest get's older. You both are welcomed to it for as long as you need." Sango turned, placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"I am very grateful Sango-san. Can you show me the room please? I am ready to retire for the night." Yuna stood, placing her still full bowl on the ground, head bowed, waiting. Sango got ready to rise when Inuyasha stood.

"I'll show you." He lead her to the back of the house, down a hallway that you could tell had been added. The back room was so much newer than the rest of the house. He led her in, turning as she went behind a screen to change. She stripped off her outer yukata, leaving only a soft cotton one underneath. Inuyasha waited until she was in bed, tucked into the pallet, her back turned away from him, before he made a move to leave.

"Inuyasha-" She quickly got up, holding her self up with one arm, "Please, don't leave, I just- I just don't want to be alone."

He nodded, taking a seat by the door, positioned so he could watch her sleep. He waited for a few minutes before her heart beat slowed and her breathing became shallow, knowing that she was now asleep. Watching her he couldn't help back fall asleep as well, though so light a slumber that every time she moved he woke. Still, he spent all night there, just for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha's hair was sticking to his head. He was sweaty, irritated, and hungry. He had spent the last three days helping to build new homes for the extra people he brought in. Yuna had gone to Kaede's garden to continue collecting herbs for her while she tended to the sick. Shippo and the children from the new village and this village would follow behind her and play in the field as she gathered the medicinal remedies. They would spend all day helping the villages and not speaking to each other at night. Inuyasha would still lean against the wall in their room, Yuna taking up the bed. He could tell she was not sleeping as well. It was starting to irritate him, he remembered her happy face on the journey. As much as he hated himself, he had to admit he probably wouldn't have come back when they did if he knew this was going to happen.

Tonight was a big night for the village. The last hut was being finished now, all of the new villagers moving in to their new homes, Kaede's home was now free of any injured, and everyone was finding their place. The headman was throwing a big feast in celebration and Yuna and Inuyasha had gone out this morning to catch two big deers and a wild boar. Sango was helping the women cook it and prepare vegetables. Miruko had gone to the next town over to perform an "exorcism" and came back with four barrels of the finest sake and a special barrel, just for Inuyasha.

"Ah, my good friend! I have a surprise for you!" Miroku was walking up behind Inuyasha as the hanyo had just put the last nail in place for the final hut.

"Keh, I'm not in the mood today monk." He landed beside Miroku with a soft thud.

"Ah, but it is a good one! Just for you! I have noticed how you and your lady luck have been having some trouble conversing!" Miruko rolled the barrel to Inuyasha, who stopped and picked it up with one hand.

"Demon sake?!" Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers, surprised at what his friend had bought him.

"Why yes, I thought, why take six barrels of top grade sake, when I could have four and a barrel of the finest demon sake? Aged so well just licking the inside of the barrel will have an effect on you!" Miruko grinned from ear to ear, knowing that he had only felt anger coming from his friend for the past two days. "I have already told Masao to keep everyone away from your barrel! It is yours, do as you wish, drink away your troubles or share it with another certain demoness! Your choice!" Miruko walked away after slapping Inuyasha on the back to tend to his twins who were terrorizing Shippo.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word to Yuna all day. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her either. The celebration was getting ready to start and try as he might he couldn't find her in their room, the garden, or Kaede's. He was starting to give up when he caught a whiff of her scent. He followed the frozen cherry blossom scent all the way to the Goshinboku. Plopping underneath it he let out a sigh.

"You know, I've been looking for you all day. I can't figure out why you would want to hang around those annoying brats instead of talking to me."

Yuna shifted on her perch, sending the remaining leaves falling to him like soft rain.

"Are you going to the thing?"

"Inuyasha. People died. Children died. It was the same thing that happened to my village. To Jiniji. I didn't stop any of that. I haven't done anything."

He could smell it, her frozen cherry blossoms mixed with a salty ocean. He knew she had been crying tears but could tell they were all gone by now, just leaving trails on her perfect, porcelain cheeks.

"Yuna you didn't know. And then you were just a kid."

"Yes but-"

"No, no buts. You've been walking around here crying and haven't stopped to think about all the other people you've helped. You gave Kaede someone to care for, you saved those villagers we just brought back, you gave me..."

He couldn't finish what he was saying. Instead he waited. It seemed like forever, but Yuna eventually hopped off her branch.

His breath stopped in his throat. Yuna had picked out of soft pink kimono, the under layers being gold and white, with a crane pattern on the bottom. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, two hair picks holding it in place that where ringing from the bells on them. He wanted to do nothing more than pull those pins out of her hair and watch it tumble down her back. He let out a groan that he blamed on the fact that he was sitting up.

"Inuyasha-kun, would you like to go to the festival with me?" She held out a hand, which he might have taken to fast.

"Since you did you bring back the kun?"

"Since you showed me respect by trying to make me feel better."

The celebration had been going on for an hour before everyone broke out the sake. Inuyasha had taken his and sat it on a separate table where no one could confuse it. He poured two cups and handed one to Yuna, who took a whiff and grinned like a child.

"Demon sake?"

"Yep. The monk brought it in today." Inuyasha and Yuna downed their first cup in one sip.

"Inuyasha-kun, what an assortment of friends you have!" Inuyasha and Yuna took their second cups.

"I bet a could drink more than you Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha nearly choked on the sake as Yuna stood there, grinning.

"You wish."

"Think about it, more of you is human than me. I could drink more than you."

"We'll see."

They had both finished three cups before walking away from the barrel. Fourth cup in hand they found their way over to Miruko who was taking people's money in a rigged gambling game.

"Now my dear Taka, what would your wife say if she heard you use such words? What do you say, one last round, winner takes all?"

"I'll wager you monk." Inuyasha was clearly not sober, though not drunk enough to stop drinking.

"Ah, my friend, I would want a special wager from you!" Miruko's eye had a gleam to them that Inuyasha hadn't seen since the night Miruko married Sango.

"Name it, I know how to beat your rigged game!" Inuyasha downed his fourth cup, and turned to watch Yuna down hers. They both were drunk. Equally drunk. Yuna had been wrong about her blood lessening the effects of the sake, but she would never let Inuyasha know that. She skipped over to their barrel for one more glass for both of them, filled to the brim.

"Ok my friend. From you I wager a kiss."

"Oi, monk, no!"

"Not for me my dear friend. If I win I wager you kiss the lovely Miss Yuna-san!" Every stood quietly, Yuna was just now making her way back to the group, not having heard the bet but noticing the silence.

"Fine. I can beat your game." Inuyasha and Yuna both looked at each other, nodding and downing their cups of sake.

Miruko flipped the cards on to the ground and moved them around, switching places with the ones beside them. Inuyasha pointed to what he thought was the right card. Miruko, while laughing, lifted the card up showing him he was wrong.

"You cheater, how'd you do that?!" Inuyasha jumped forward to exam the deck of cards.

"I did not cheat my friend, but when the gods want something to happen, they find any means." Miroku grinned, Sango walking beside him with two cups of regular sake and two cups of demon sake. Handing the demons their sake she turned to her husband.

"What did the gods to happen?"

"Why our friend here wagered a kiss! If I won he would kiss the lovely Miss Yuna-san!"

"And I take it dear husband, you won?"

"Why yes."

"I should have taken away your cards." Sango pulled the monk away from the demons, his laughter filling the air.

"It was a deal!"

Inuyasha and Yuna downed their sixth cup of sake. He turned to Yuna, not meeting her eyes.

"Inuyasha-kun, a kiss? Am I so special that you wouldn't want to win money but a kiss?"

"It was his idea!"

"Hm, what a shame." Yuna dropped her cups and closed the distance between the two of them. She wrapped your hands around his neck and brought his face closer to hers. She could feel her head spinning from all the sake and knew that when she went to move her legs they would turn in to jelly and all of the sake would hit her at once. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He brought his face even closer to hers, looking and getting lost in her gray pools. He felt a fire in his belly and started to sway as the sake hit him hard. Taking a deep breath he kissed her. It took no time at all before she kissed back, both of them almost falling to the ground from a lack of balance. They broke apart for air, looking around and seeing that they were being watched. Miruko was by one of the tables, grinning, pointing, and beaming like a proud father. Sango had a hand on her chest, looking as if the moment was special, and Kaede simply nodded. Inuyasha put his thumb on Yuna's chin and turned her face to him. Once again he pulled her into a kiss that seemed more powerful than the last one. His tongue roamed her mouth, it tasting like sweet honey, making him groan. Her legs gave out under his sweet touch. This only caused him to pull her to him tighter, lifting her small form from the ground.

"Inu-Inuyasha." Yuna finally broke free long enough to look at him, uttering two words that almost caused him to lose control. "Let's leave."

With that he picked her up, sprinting through the crowds that had started to gather. Carrying her bridal style, he ran to the outskirts of the village. There, up in the forest was an empty hut. They stepped into the room, still running all the way to a back room. Neither looked around, knowing they were by their selves. He once again started kissing her, her kisses becoming more urgent, his filled with more need than ever. Their heads were spinning from a mixture of the demon sake and kisses. He place her down on the ground, leaning back with her as her legs gave out again. She roamed her hands over his chest, exploring each curve of muscle, memorizing the feeling. He pulled the pins from her hair and enjoyed the sight of it falling down. She reached and pulled his shirts off. She stopped, taking in all of him. His silver hair shinning in the moonlight, his skin making him look like a work of art. He took her pause as a change of heart and looked at her. She nodded, her eyes looking straight into his. He pulled on her obi, his body betraying him when her kimono fell open. He took both of his hands and slide her clothes off of her, watching her hair covering her exposed chest. He quickly jumped up to take off his pants and laid back down over her before either could change their minds.

"Yuna, you are beautiful." He moved her hair away from her shoulders, giving him a view that surely came from the gods. He hovered over top of her, using one arm to support him, the other to using his claws to trace up and down from her breasts to her hips.

"Inuyasha-sush." She placed a finger on his lips before once again kissing him. His hand roamed her body, her's pulled him closer. She felt his need, he felt hers. He licked the nape of her neck.

"Here. I'm going to mark you here." He had made it from her neck to right above the curve of her breast, under her collarbone. Hearing this she let out a soft moan that made the both of them want to claw at each other.

Together the only thing that could be heard in the night was breathing and a roar that shook the earth as a beast marked his mate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Her head was pounding. Opening her eyes hurt. Her throat felt raw. Water. She needed water. Yuna tried to sit up, the rays from the sun making its way through the thin curtain covering the window. Her attempt was immediately cut short as a heavy weight was covering her waist. Looking down she saw an arm. Following the arm it connected to a shoulder. And the shoulder attached to a body. His body. Inuyasha. All to fast everything from last night came into her head at once making her swoon. The arm tightened around her. Holding her head, her arm shot up and landed on the swollen, bruised mark below her collar bone.

 _'Oh no, what did I make him do?'_ Tears were brimming on her eyes when the arm attached to her moved. Turning her head she saw him, those amber eyes staring her down. The tears started to roll down her cheeks as she saw recognition on his face.

She hurried and pulled away from him, not letting the fact that her head felt like it was going to burst stop her. She made it to the other side of the room and began grabbing clothes, which had been tossed in corners all over the room.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, watched her scurry across the room while holding his breath. Last nights actions hit him at once. The memories flooded his mind. Her moaning his name, her claws digging into his shoulders. Him over top of her. Was she in such a hurry to leave because she hated him now? He held his head in his hands, his claws getting tangled in his hair, when suddenly it hit him.

' _A mark.'_ Faster than he thought possible he ran beside her. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he moved her hair out of the way from her neck. There it was, below her collar bone and above her breast. Two perfect, curvy rows of teeth marks. His teeth marks. He let out a groan as he ran a finger of the perfect scar.

"Inuyasha, what is it? Is something wrong?" Yuna's voice carried so much nervousness to it that he didn't want to tell her.

"Yuna, your chest. I, I'm sorry."

Yuna ran out of the house to the little stream that ran behind the hut they were in. Taking a deep breath she leaned over. In her reflection she saw it. His mark. She was his.

Inuyasha walked behind her, scared to move her, scared to talk to her.

"Yuna-"

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Yuna had tears rolling down her cheek, a hand over the mark.

Inuyasha stood, silent as a statue. She was sorry? Why? He was the one that marked her. He took away her chances of having a full blooded demon as a mate. Now she would never have another mate. She was stuck with him, when she deserved so much more.

"Yuna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without you wanting to. I've taken away your chance at the mate you wanted."

Yuna stared, her cheeks coated in tears. He was sorry? She knew in her heart that he didn't love her. He loved Kagome. She took away his chance in case Kagome came back.

They both stood. She was sorry he took his chance away. He was sorry he took her chance away.

"Inuyasha. That demon sake...we really need to throw it out." Yuna's shoulders shook with soft laughter.

Neither one of them had time to dwell on the matter though. Miruko came running to them.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inu-" He stopped, dead in his tracks, taking in the sight in front of him. Inuyasha stood, back against a tree, shirtless. Yuna was crouched over the stream, her yukata lose enough to show the beginning curve of her breast, tears flowing down her cheeks. "My friend, is everything ok?"

"Keh. Nothing you need to worry about. What do you want monk?"

Miruko waited a few more seconds, averting his eyes as Yuna tightened her yukata around her. "They found a man, he claims to have seen the demons who have been terrorizing the nearby villages."

Yuna stood, fast and gracefully, and made her way to Miruko. She didn't want to be near Inuyasha, sure that he was angry with her. "What did he say?"

"He claims to have only made it out by covering himself in the blood of a dead man and then laying underneath him. But he knows who did it."

Yuna and Inuyasha both stood in front of Miruko, waiting for him to continue.

"Inuyasha, it was Tiger yokais." Yuna grabbed Inuyasha's hand before thinking what she had done, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, instincts to protect his mate overriding the thoughts that she was mad at him.

"Tigers." Inuyasha let a growl out after speaking. Tigers were terrible yokai. They took land that wasn't theirs and hunted on it. It didn't matter if it were humans, yokai, animals, they would tear you apart.

"Inuyasha, he's still here. He claims to have heard them speaking and knows some of their plans. I left after he confirmed who it was doing the killings. I came to find you. The man is speaking to Masao now."

Inuyasha nodded his head at Miruko, and all three of them started of for the middle of town.

"Masao!" The head master turned at the sound of his name. Taking in the sight approaching him. Yuna and Inuyasha were walking hand in hand, more like sprinting than walking. Inuyasha was still shirtless, although Yuna had composed her self already. The only thing that didn't match her normal attire was her tail flowing free instead of wrapped around her torso. "Masao, where is he?"

"He is in my home. We bathed him and he is eating now."

Inuyasha and the gang headed for Masao's house, eager for information.

"Inuyasha, we can't take what he said lightly." Miroku was sitting in the center room of his and Sango's house. His two girls were running through the home filling it with laughter. Inuyasha stood propped up against the door frame, the bamboo mat leading to outside pushed out of the way to let fresh air in. Sango and Yuna were around back, putting laundry on the line.

"Keh, I know that monk." Inuyasha was still thinking about what the man said. The Tiger Yokai were making there way through villages, looking for the last elemental. Inuyasha had no idea why they thought they were going to find one. The last elemental had died out over seventy years ago and even then they were a half breed. "The only thing we can do is fight."

Miruko let out a sigh. "I have an exorcism to perform one village over. The headman's son is acting up and he believes it to be a demon."

"Well you ain't going, no one leaves."

"Inuyasha, while I appreciate your care I can't help but remind you that I have a family to feed."

"I'll go with you." Yuna had helped Sango with the laundry any they had started to bring everything in when she overheard the conversation. "I could use a new kimono or two any way, and the next village has an excellent seamstress."

"Oh, no you're not!" Inuyasha had made it from one end of the room to the other in a single step.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. You don't have to act like you care. Plus, I can help keep Miruko safe and you can keep the village safe."

"No. You don't go without me."

"Inuyasha-" Miruko spoke up as he rose off the floor, "I agree with Yuna. If anything were to happen I'd want you here with my family. If something happens Miss Yuna-sama and I can hide out if we feel threatened."

Inuyasha stared, jar dropped, aware that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, but it only takes two hours to walk there and back. If you're gone longer than six hours, I'm coming to get you."

"Of course."

Inuyasha paced around the hut huffing and puffing.

"Inuyasha, they will be back." Sango had had enough of his pouting and endless sighs.

"Keh, I know." He decided to stand against the door way again, afraid to make Sango mad.

"While they're gone we could talk. Tell me Inuyasha, anything new in your life?" Sango glanced at Inuyasha side ways from her sewing, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, don't act like I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to find a way to end it."

Sango's deep intake of breath made him turn and sit beside her.

"But why, I thought that this was what your demon side wanted."

"Yeah, well I ruined things for her. If she had mated a full blood her children would be closer to demon than her. They would have almost no human blood. Who would chose a filthy half breed over a full blooded demon?"

"I think you're being to hard on yourself. Besides, have you asked her how she felt about it? Doesn't there have to be an agreement between the two yokai?"

"Nah, she was drunk, we both were. Plus she said she had her eye on a demon lord anyway."

Sango, realizing what Yuna had meant, as she had never been one to be fooled by anything, sighed deep and put her sewing down. Gently she placed her hand on Inuyasha's leg.

"Regardless, you should talk to her before you do anything, she is still your mate." She turned back to her sewing and Inuyasha stood back up, pacing the floor again.

"So, Yuna-san..."

"Miruko-kun, did the exorcism go okay?" Yuna danced around the subject, not wanting to talk about it.

"According to plan. But that isn't nearly as interesting as you and Inuyasha." Miruko let out a grin.

"Miruko...don't tell Inuyasha, but I'll find a way to fix it."

"Fix?"

"Yes. I took away his chance if the Lady Kagome comes back. I know he didn't really want it."

"My Miss Yuna, I think he gave up that idea a long time ago. Part of him died when Kagome left. But when you came back his eyes were bright again."

"I think that, on that night, he was thinking of her." The had stopped in the middle of the road. Yuna had a basket full of kimonos and under yukatas with matching obis. Miruko had a satchel slung over his shoulder full of money, teas, and silks. They were just headed out of the village. "See, he leaned over me, and I couldn't make out what he was saying. I just knew it started with a 'k'. I kept hearing that." Yuna looked at the monk, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hmmm...maybe you should talk to him before you do anything drastic."

They turned together to head out of the village via the back road, when the sounds of screams and hoof beats cut through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha's ears twitched constantly. He had walked the line around the village about ten times already and didn't hear anything. That was the strange thing. He didn't hear birds, or insects, or even the occasional cart rolling by. Nothing, it was silent. The silence bothered him more than the hustle and bustle of Kagome's future. Getting fed up with it he marched to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, how great to see ye. I trust the village is safe?" Kaede was bent over a pot over the fire, stirring the contents so they didn't burn.

"Yeah well it's quiet, to quiet."

"Hmmmm, maybe we are safe."

"I don't know old woman, I can't even hear any bugs out there. Makes me wonder if they've been scared off."

"Well, sit and have some soup with me. We can discuss things better with food in our bellies."

Inuyasha winced, he knew exactly what she was wanting to discuss. Taking a seat across from her he accepted the bowl she was handing him. Silence followed for the next couple of minutes. Until finally Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want Kaede?"

"I want to know what you plan to do now."

"I'm trying to fix it."

Kaede stared for a bit. "Inuyasha ye cannot undo it. The best thing to do is live up to it and give her the life she deserves. The only way to end it is if one of you dies and that might kill the other one. Ye are mated Inuyasha."

"But can't you see, I'm trying to give her what she deserves, what she needs."

"And how do ye know that what she needs isn't ye?"

Inuyasha stirred his soup with his chopsticks, not looking up at the old woman. Commotion could be heard from the middle part of town, and while he knew there wasn't any danger, they both decided to get up and investigate.

Yuna was suddenly jerked to the side, Miruko pulling her out of the way of a carriage that was headed straight for them. Behind them a man ran, screaming and yelling for the carriage to stop.

"My children! My children!"

Miruko and Yuna both looked at each other, and ran in different directions. Miruko ran ahead, to warn people and get them out of the way. Yuna bounced towards the carriage. Looking around the cart she saw two children huddled in the bottom of it, both screaming and crying. She gracefully grabbed the children and landed them beside their father. After making sure that the children were safe in his arms she bounded back to the carriage, taking reins in his hands. Pulling in a sudden jerking motion she stopped the carriage, directly in front of Miruko. His hair moved from the wind it gave off as it suddenly stopped and the horses let out a huff of air.

"Well Yuna-san, I think that was more excitement than we planned for." Miruko laughed as he handed her her basket back and they both headed back out of the village, leaving the father crying over his children.

They had almost made it back when Yuna put a hand over her mating mark. Gasping she stopped.

"Yuna-san?"

"Miruko, a warning. Inuyasha is warning me." She took a second to gather her thoughts before sitting up right again. "We should go around before we go in."

Miruko nodded in agreement and they both went opposite ways, circling the village in a faster time. Miruko made it to the other side of the village before Yuna. He decided to finish circling the village, thinking he'd meet her while going around. He ended up making a complete circle and not finding her. Panic beginning to rise when he spotted her basket laying on the ground, he scooped it up and ran toward the village.

Inuyasha stood, his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised. The villagers had found a satchel in the woods by the village. The only thing in it was a canister, that held nothing. There was no scent to it, nothing to lead you to believe it belonged to any body. Inuyasha thought it was probably dropped off a passing carriage. Now he regretted sending Yuna a warning through their mark.

 _'Yuna...'_ Come to think of it he hadn't felt anything since he sent her the warning. He could sense them getting closer, and then she just stopped. Was she sitting outside the village, waiting for him to tell her it was ok? He decided to leave the group of bumbling idiots and headed towards the edge of town, when Miruko caught his eye.

"Inuyasha! She's gone!" Miruko didn't have to travel any further as Inuyasha made it to him in one swift jump.

"Gone? What do you mean gone, monk?!"

"She got your warning. We both circled the village before heading in. I made it to the other end and around, she never showed up! I found this!" he held up her basket to show to Inuyasha, "But she was gone!"

Inuyasha took the basket from Miruko, sniffing it. It held so much of Yuna's scent on it he could barely smell anything else. There was the scent of the woman who made it, the village they walked through, and something else. What was that? Not patient enough to try and figure it out he bounded out of the village heading for the woods. He picked up the distant scent of what was on the basket and Yuna's scent was mixed in with it. He followed it for about a mile and then it stopped. He ran around the woods for a bit, getting angry that he couldn't smell her. Worse, she wasn't giving off anything from her mark. Was she knocked out, or worse, dead? Frustrated he punched through a tree. Miruko and Sango came just in time for the tree to fall over in front of them. They had left the children with Kaede, afraid of what they might find, which they decided was a good thing after seeing the tree fall.

"Inuyasha, is she really gone?" Sang had Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

"I can't smell anything! It's like she disappeared!"

"What about the mark?"

"I can't sense anything! I can't smell anything! She's gone!" Inuyasha punched another tree.

"Inuyasha-" Miruko placed a hand on his shoulders "-calm down. Punching trees won't solve anything. We know she isn't dead. Why would whoever took her bother to kidnap her if the only thing they wanted was to kill her? We just need to wait and be patient. She was probably knocked out and when she wakes up you'll know it."

Irritated that the monk was right, he headed up a tree, crossed his arms, and let out a growl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't smell anything. She couldn't see anything. She was in a black void. Her head was pounding. _'An after effected of whatever they knocked me out with..._ ' She tried to lift her hand to place it on her head and couldn't. Moving her hands she felt the tug and burn of a rope. Letting out a groan she tried to roll over, and was once again stopped.

"She's awake, let the boss know." She heard scurrying and someone threw a bucket of cold water on her.

"Hey, what did I tell you, no water!"

"Sorry boss!"

She heard footsteps stop right in front of her. She lifted her head to where she suspected the person's face to be.

"Don't strain. The potion will wear off and your senses will come back. Give it a minute."

Yuna took deep breaths to try to work the poison out of her system. Sure enough she started getting her vision back. Her smell hit her at once along with the sounds of everything. Her vision was still blurry, but now she could see that she was looking at someone.

"See, it's coming back. Now, we're going to talk. While I talk you will listen. You can't go any where. You're tied down. Your hands are tied. I've looked for you for a long time. And now you're going to do exactly what I tell you to."

Yuna's head rolled to the side. Her vision was starting to clear up and she didn't gasp but her mind was running wild. There he was, in front of her. The tiger yokai. The whole clan was standing behind him. The leader's eyes were staring into hers. The whole clan had their hair braided on the sides, beads and claws intertwined into the braids. He noticed her eyes get bigger.

"Ah, vision all the way back? Good. Now, as you can see my brothers here and I are very tired. We've looked for you for the past seventy or so years, burning villages and any one else that was in our way. We made the mistake of killing your mom. Now, now. Don't be like that. It was our only option. You see, our territory was flooded, wiped away. We need an elemental to pull the water away. It was your mother's fault for already being mated and having you. You see, we want to breed you. We want you to breed with all of us, and eventually start the new clan where elemental and tiger yokai work together. We will be able to rid our lands of water and keep it away. All we needed was an elemental. Your mother was the last. That was until we found out about you. How crafty, hiding away that day!"

"My mother would have helped you, you didn't have to kill her."

"No. You see we didn't want help. We wanted to breed her. But she was already mated. Everyone knows that sleeping with another while mated will kill you."

Yuna kept her head bent down, trying to hide her mark. So far she had succeeded in keeping it hidden by using her tail, carefully wrapping it around her shoulder. Trying to be calm she started sending feelings to Inuyasha. She was begging that her mistaken mark would be what saved her life.

"-and we couldn't use her then. Father, her mother, siblings all of them. We killed them all so that we could find you. Once they were gone you gave off the sweetest aura. We tracked you all over Japan." The tiger yokai let an evil grin play on his face. "Now, you wait a bit and we'll bathe you and ready you for...activities." With that him and the rest of his clan left the room, chuckling at the thought if what would happen later.

' _Inuyasha, for once, follow your intuition...'_

Inuyasha perked up, nearly falling out of the tree he was resting in. It had been three days since she had been taken. In those three days he hadn't felt her mark breathe to life or nearly kill him by dying. It hadn't done anything. Suddenly it sprang to life, nearly knocking him out of the trance he had put himself in.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango and Miruko had camped below him since Yuna had gone missing. Kaede was watching their children, really doing anything to keep her mind off the missing Yuna.

"She's awake. I felt it. She's alive some where." Inuyasha jumped off the tree, landing beside the couple below him. "Let's go."

"Inuyasha, how do you know where you're going?"

"Yuna is telling me. Come on." With that, Sango and Miruko ran after him.

Inuyasha's heart was aching. He could swear it was actually breaking. He didn't know what had happened, but for the last five or so minutes he had been following his instincts to find Yuna. Suddenly he could have sworn he'd been hit in the gut. Repeatedly. Still, he carried on, his two companions able to see on his face the pain he was going through.

Yuna gasped for air again. The punches to her face and stomach were making her wish she was dead. Everything had been going fine until they saw her mark. Anger. That wouldn't describe what the Tiger yokais were feeling. She could see it in their eyes. Their species were dying out and she had been their last resort. Now they were dead. She could almost stomach the first few punches. After that though, the blood loss was getting to her. She knew she had broken ribs, her left eye swollen so much that she could barely keep it open. They had kicked her in her stomach so much she wondered if she would ever be able to carry life in it. They had taken her hair and used it to hold her head up by tying it to a pole. Her hands were bound as well as her legs. They didn't need to do that though, she had had all of the will to live beat out of her hours ago. Now she just waited for blood loss or a swift hit to the head to end it all.

"You WHORE!" The leader of the clan hit her again, making contact with her face. She was sure she heard her jaw dislocate. "We were going to take you in! You would have been revered! You are spoiled, you are ruined!" She knew that was a lie. They would have bred her until she died. But the ruined part might have been true. "Everything, everything is ruined because of you!" He hit her again, her shoulder taking the hit this time.

"No." He stopped with his hand raised.

"No? You whore."

"No. You ruined...your people." She couldn't believe how hard it was to talk. "You ran them down...chasing..my mother and me...You could...have...been...so much more." She stared him straight in the eyes.

He had no idea what to do. Her gray-silver swirling orbs staring him down.

"You...could have...been...so beautiful." She broke his gaze and let her head fall.

He stood up, letting her fall back against the pole she was tied to. Giving her one more swift kick to the stomach, he walked away.

"Let her be. If she lives, she can walk. When she dies, we will bury her." Sure that she would die in a few hours they left her, bloody, broken, and damaged.

Yuna was not worried. She felt him. Inuyasha. Closing in on her. In maybe five minutes he would be here. Then she would have him hold her while she died.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then wanted to vomit. It was in the air. Yuna's blood. With how much he smelled it he was amazed that she was still alive, though he could feel her fading from her mark.

"Miruko." Inuyasha gave one look at the monk and took off.

"Miruko," Sango placed a hand on his shoulder, "Does he know where she is?"

"Yes my dear. And for both of their lives I hope he can save her." Sango looked at the monk, wonder in her eyes. "Sango, my dear, there is a reason that some demons mate for life. When they mated they mixed their auras, their yokai. If one dies prematurely the other will follow. If either have...relations with someone else, the other will die. Mating is not to be taken lightly."

"Miruko, if he lost someone else, it will kill him." And with that the couple raced behind Inuyasha, only able to make out his red outfit.

Inuyasha knew she was here. He had followed her scent to the outside of a den that he could tell belonged to the tiger yokais. Not afraid at all, he walked in, hand on sword, claws brandished. A few guards saw him and charged. He used his sword and in one swift motion cut them both down. Others heard the commotion and came running. Taking them on two at a time, he ripped, cut, and struck down all four. He realized his demon side was fighting for control.

The den was made up of several twisting and turning hallways. He followed her scent, smelling the rest of the yokais towards the back with her. He turned a corner and was met by another tiger yokai. This one took two daggers out of their spot on his hip. Laughing, Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat. He couldn't decide if he would suffocate him or tear his head off. He decided to squeeze his neck until his eyes and tongue popped out of his mouth. He threw the body against a wall, taking a step further. Then he heard her. Her breathing was shallow and wet sounding, full of groans of pain. In one swift kick, he knocked the door away from the room she was in.

His heart sank even more. There she was, his mate, tied to a pole. Her hair tied to the top of the pole, matted and tangled, her eye was swollen shut, all over her body was bruises and cuts that oozed when she would breathe. Her lips were crusted and bloody, her coughs hacking up blood. Her legs were curled underneath her in a way that made him wonder if she could even walk. Her clothes were ripped and barely hanging on to her. Her breast were covered in claw marks.

He took two leaps across the dark room to her.

"Inu..In.."

"Shh. I'm going to get you out of here."

"No..Inu...just hold me..."

Tears came to his eyes. She had already given up.

"No Yuna. You're going to make it. You're going to get out of here. And we're going to live. Together."

"To..gether? Thank you...for giving me hope..before I die."

"Hope? Yuna, we're going to be ok."

"I need..to..say..I'm..I'm sorry. I took away your chance at Kagome."

"What? No Yuna. I choose you. She was. You are." He took her head and untied her hair. He put his thumb on her chin and lifted her eyes to him, grimacing at the blood on her face. "We're gonna live together."

"Together? Just us?"

"Us."

"No babies?" She grinned. She felt she only had minutes left and was welcoming the scene she painted in her head.

"As many as you'll have with me."

She went to laugh, and instead coughed up blood.

"How touching." The leader of the Tiger clan came up from behind them, five lackeys with him.

"Who hit her first?" Inuyasha didn't turn his head. Silence followed. "I asked, who hit her first?"

A tiger yokai in the back stupidly raised his hand. With that Inuyasha placed Yuna down gently, and turning threw his sword at the yokai, cutting him in half so fast he stood for a few seconds after. No, no contact being made with his sword, his demon side took over. His claws lengthen, his eyes bled red. Taking the nearest tiger yokai near him, he ripped his body apart, his spine coming with his skull. Two more lackeys came up, running at him. He simply took his clawed hand and ripped one, from head to privates, completely in half. He then swung one half at the lackey still headed his way, and knowing he would dodge it, met him in the stomach when he went to move out of the way. He grabbed the yokais insides, and ripped them out with a terrible gurgle. The last lackey ran, smelling of piss. The only one left was the leader. Inuyasha turned to face him, just as a sword ran through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Are you the one that made her soiled?" He twisted the sword, Inuyasha grabbing at it. "Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes! I have touched what is yours! I hit her. I kicked her so many times she vomited blood. I pulled her hair so tight, the skin on her skill attempted to separate!" Inuyasha tried without success to grab the yokai, to scratch him, to claw his pitiful eyes out. "But you ruined her! YOU TURNED HER INTO A WHORE! Now we will die!" The yokai reached for another dagger and started to drag it across Inuyasha's neck.

He never made it. Out of no where his arm disappeared. He screamed, the blood exploding on the wall of the den. Looking up, he saw a giant wolf. Blue eyes, and hair so white it shined. The tail had a gray tip, and blue smoke rose from the paws. With a snarl the wolf turned and bit the head of the yokai, who then fell to the floor with a thud.

Inuyasha had taken the chance to pry the blade free from his shoulder. Tossing it to the side he ran up to the wolf, grabbing the sides of its facing, staring it down. Growling and grunting, slowly the wolf changed. There stood Yuna, before she collapsed into his arms.

About that time Miruko and Sango ran in, stepping over the corpses and body parts. Sango nodded to Miruko and headed to retrieve Inuyasha's sword. Slowly, Miruko approached the two demons.

"Inuyasha?" He stood back, taking in the sight of them both. Inuyasha was covered in blood, both his and his enemies. The only wound Miruko could find was in his shoulder, a hole straight through showing the muscles and bones trying to men. Yuna was in much worse shape. He had no time to take everything in, Inuyasha let out a growl, protesting anyone else coming close. "Inuyasha, my friend, we wont to take you both from here." Inuyasha went to stand up, but collapsed with Yuna in his arms. Still growling, his demon side still in control, Miruko nodded at Sango. She came up from behind, and swiftly knocked Inuyasha unconscious with his own sword. Together they took in the sight in front of them.

"Well my dearest, let's get started." And each one gathered their own demons to carry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Four days. It had been four days since Yuna had transformed in front of him and killed their enemy. Four days since she had fallen asleep. Four days since he had seen her wonderful gray eyes.

Sango and Miruko had carried/dragged the two demons to the village to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had awoken after one day, his shoulder healed, muscle restored, and no scars left. Against the protesting of the others he had picked up his delicate mate and carried her to the hut they had been in when they joined. Then he started waiting. Today would be the fourth day. He did not know when she would awaken, only that her life still pulsed through him and he could feel it strong. She was not dead. Dying maybe, but not dead. He had gone outside to get more water from the near by stream. Thinking over took any action he had lately and he couldn't help but wonder at how he had failed her. Because he left her on her own she had almost been killed. He may not have understood everything the tiger yokais said considering an "elemental" but he understood their intent towards his mate. That thought filled him with a rage he didn't think possible. He would prove to her that he was a good mate. Maybe not as great as whatever lord she had been thinking about, but she was stuck with him now, and he was going to make the rest of her days filled with laughter and smiles.

He bent over to the stream, filling one of the smaller water barrels to the top. He didn't need to turn to see who was walking up on him, he recognized his walk.

"Hello good friend. How does Miss Yuna fair today?"

"The same as yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that monk." Inuyasha heaved the full barrel on his shoulder, cutting the conversation short.

"Inuyasha, you never told me how you knew this hut was here."

"I built it. I have a home. Just never had a need for it." Hut might be the wrong word for it. It was bigger than most of the other homes, except for the headmaster out of respect. It had a main room for gathering, with a smaller fire pit in the center. From there you could walk to the kitchen where a much larger fire pit stood. Down a turning hallway he had built two small rooms, and around another curve he had built the main bedroom. The rooms surrounded a smaller court yard where he had been in the process of putting in ponds and flowers when life had hit him.

"Inuyasha, we haven't seen you in days. Are you eating, sleeping?"

"I don't need to do either of those. I'm fine."

"Inu-"

"I said I'm fine." Inuyasha started to leave the monk outside, the sun just starting to fade.

"Let us know if anything changes." Inuyasha watched the monk walk down the path back to town. He hadn't meant to be so short with the monk, but could he not understand? This was all his fault.

Inuyasha headed inside, setting the water barrel in the kitchen. He checked the wood piles, of course they were fine. All he had done was cut and stack wood. He had enough wood to last through a dozen winters. He even had a pile to take to Kaede.

He took a turn down the hallway into the main room, stopping at the doorway as he always did. There she laid underneath his fire rat robe. Her hair falling around her face, her skin a deathly pale color. Her lips no longer pink, but a sick gray color. Her breathing was so shallow that it had taken him forever to be able to focus on her chest to make sure she still breathed.

He sighed, grabbing a small bowl and filling it with water from a near by basin. He took a clothe and began to scrub Yuna clean. She wasn't dirty by any means and the cool weather kept her from sweating. But what else was he to do? He had cut all the wood, done the laundry, changed the covering on the windows so the wind couldn't get in, and bought and filled extra water basins. He refused to just sit and wait. Taking her tiny hand in his he started to rub it down with the clothe. Her tiny hands looking so much smaller in his hands. He was so caught up in looking at her hand that he hadn't noticed the twitch. Again it happened, and this time he noticed. Looking at her face he saw no signs of her coming to, but her hand had closed around his. He knew she was restoring herself. Her demonic energies depleted, her body bruised and scarred. This sleep was to heal her. He would not wake her, as he wanted to do, but would keep her comfortable so she could heal.

Sighing, he gripped her hand tighter and turned to the window, watching the sun set, and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha had experienced his human night a couple of nights ago, almost a week. He could now feel Yuna's aura shift and the only explanation he could come to was the full moon was coming. He had seen it this morning when he woke up, and all it would take would be for the sun to go down. Six nights. She had been out for six nights. If she did not awaken today, she may not ever. If she turned human during her rehabilitation night... Inuyasha couldn't think about it.

He busied himself with chores again, trying to prepare the house for Yuna to wake up and doing everything he could to wake her. He had almost given up when he started supper. Sango had started bringing extra pots of soup over since that day Miruko had come to visit. She would never stay long, just drop off the food and leave, and he appreciated that. He was in the middle of stirring when he felt it. A slight pull on his conscience. It could only mean one thing, she was waking up.

He quietly walked down the hall way. As much as he wanted to run through the door he knew that coming out of that sleep could be very disorientating. Slowly he pulled the door open, peeking inside.

She had propped herself up on a cushion, sitting to look out the window, a blanket pulled around her. Her eyes staring held a far away look on them. Quietly, he entered the room, and sat by the door.

The silence, it lasted to long.

"Ya hungry?"

Yuna just nodded. He left to retrieve a bowl of soup and came back, handing her the warm bowl slowly.

"I didn't make it, Sango did, so I'm sure it taste fine." He sat back down against the wall closest to the door.

Yuna sat, staring out the window, the soup hot in her hand. She slowly began to nibble, when hunger took over and she cleaned the bowl quickly. Inuyasha was paying attention and came in with a second bowl before she was even done. Nodding at him, she took the second bowl and finished it off much like the first. Then they just sat. The sun was going down and she knew she had a lot to explain before he saw her human self.

"Inuyasha," Her voice was raspy, the evidence of not being used in a long time. Inuyasha got up and handed her a cup of water before she could continue, "I know you have questions." He just nodded his head. "My mother was a half breed. But not demon. She was an elemental. Water. My father had fallen in love with her after seeing how she reacted to the cold. She took his cold, used it to mold huge pieces of art from ice." She stopped there, sipping water and gathering her breath. "So, I am part human, part demon, part elemental. The tiger yokais," tears were coming to her eyes, "they should have just asked for help."

Inuyasha sat, acting like none of this had phased him. Of course there was more to her, she was a mystery that kept opening, and he would always dig to figure her out. Watching her, she pulled her water out of her cup, causing it to dance in front of her in waves and cures, before leading it back into the cup. Inuyasha could only think, how much more she deserved. The last elemental? He had her and he shouldn't.

"A couple of years ago your brother came to see you while you were attached to the tree." Inuyasha inhaled. He did not even know that his brother knew where to find him. "He was really quiet remarkable. He looked every bit of the demon lord he is. I hid behind the tree, scared to talk to someone like him."

 _'Was Sesshomaru the lord she had been talking about?'_ Inuyasha turned away from her, his anger flowing off of him.

"He had nothing to say. He simply turned and left after watching you for a few minutes. Angrily I came out from behind the tree. 'Sesshomaru-sama, surely you can help him.' He stopped and turned to me. Then he left again. 'My lord, can't you do anything?' I cried, actually cried. I had no idea why he had come to see you, but the thought that he would just turn and leave? 'I have no care as to what happens to my filthy half blood brother.' And he turned and left. His brother? Right then I knew, you were a lord too, and I knew before then that I loved you, this only helped make it better. Surely he would consent to his lord brother mating an elemental princess? But I never asked, just went back to my place under you, in the roots and vines."

Inuyasha now stared at her, all of his attention focused. She had wanted him? He had been the lord? The bottom fell out from under him.

He came forward and put a hand on her chin, turning her face to his, sad to see it full of streaks of tears. He turned her towards him and lightly kissed her lips. She deflated against him. She fell into him, her small form seeming even smaller now. Slowly, the sun finished going down.

"Inuyasha, wait." Yuna pulled away, sitting her self directly across from him. "I'm not like you on my human nights." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, curious. "My hair, it is not black, and my eyes do not turn the chocolate color that yours do." Sure enough, as she finished her sentence, he saw her transformation start. Her silver hair turned a yellow golden color. Her ears and tail left her. Her gray eyes turned to an ocean blue, still bright enough to peer straight through him. He gasped. He had never seen someone like her! Her hair was still a beautiful color! And her eyes! He could swim in those just like he could her gray ones! He slowly came forward, touching her hair and cheek. Yuna let a small grin appear from her face, a single tear flowing.

"Yuna, you worry to much." With that he smiled and kissed her again. He expected her to make it short, but she kissed back, her want and need as strong as his. Mates could only go so long without contact from the other before they went crazy and Inuyasha now wondered if he had gone crazy and was imagining her awake. He tangled his claws in her hair, bringing her face even closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. His hands ran up and down her body, leaving trails of lighting wherever they touched. She tried to push up against him, her strength leaving her then. He broke the kiss, pulling her into his lap, touching her hair.

"Yuna, rest. I'm just happy you woke up." He brushed her hair out of her face. "My koi, now I know I can never let anyone see you on these nights. They would want you even more."


End file.
